Village of the Shatterspear Trolls
by saidiecat
Summary: Teralyn, a night elf suffering from amnesia, has fallen into the hidden village of the Shatterspear Trolls. While she learns about her lost memory, she finds love, hate and revenge buried within...
1. Falling into Paradise

**AN: This is my newest story, yet another romance :D Hope you all enjoy, and yes the 'troll language' is taken from in game. Some of you might know, the location in this story is a real hidden troll village in game, its a bugger to find tho :P I'll leave you to read now :)**

**

* * *

****Teralyn couldn't remember much before she fell into the water. She couldn't recall much after either. She remembered the mind blowing agony that erupted when her body impacted the still surface of the pond. She fell from such a high distance that it felt like she had landed on glass which shattered as her body made contact. Her breath seemed to be pushed from her lungs and when she tried to breath, she only sucked in water. She was sure at least one of her limbs was broken, but her body was in such pain, she couldn't tell which. She remembered the shouts of unfamiliar voices and abnormal hands upon her. She couldn't hear what the voices were yelling about; she couldn't understand anything that was happening. She heard some splashes around her as the hands came to grab her arm, pulling her aching body. She didn't have any strength to resist or protest. The last thing she recalled before fully losing consciousness was gazing into the most peculiar, beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.**

"**Noh fi icense." The soft voice sounded like earthquakes in Teralyn's head. "Noh fi icense dim." The elf's eye fluttered open, slowly gaining focus. Her consciousness trailed behind and she began to be aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a small cot in a rickety hut. Sweet, musky incense was floating around her in small puffs of smoke, flowing into her nostrils, relaxing her. A soft breeze was blowing through the hut, spreading the incense and mixing a cool, natural feeling into the scent. She heard a single, almost silent drum beating a soothing rhythm somewhere in the distance. She felt so relaxed; she could barely feel any pain at all.**

**She felt a cool, wet cloth being pressed to her forehead. Her eyes traveled up and peered into an unexpected face. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked upon the blue skinned creature.**

"**Fus'obeah J'ziondeh." She spoke with a smile. Teralyn noticed she was a woman. She spoke in a soft, yet husky voice. She had intense red eyes perched onto her sharply pointed cheekbones. She had orange hair, bound in two long braids falling onto her shoulders. Her ears were long, pointed and pierced numerous times. She had two spiked tusks protruding from her jaw, making her bottom lip pout. **

**She seemed of gentle nature, she was indeed dabbing the fever from the elf's head, so Teralyn lowered her defenses and sat up. She realized her usual kempt hair was falling messily down her back. Her armor was removed and she sat in a comfortable dress-like robe. She was usually too modest to be seen without her armor, but the blue woman paid her attire no mind. Teralyn was normally a proud, noble night elf, but her mind was so blurred, she could barely remember that she was a night elf. Her hair was the color of the green forests where she was born. It was usually kept in a tight pony tail. Long green brows were placed above her glowing white eyes, with streaks to match her hair positioned down her rounded cheeks. She had full, pink lips and ears similar to the length of the blue woman's. Her skin was a creamy pink color and her body was tall and lean. **

"**Where am I?" She spoke half to herself, half to the woman, struggling to attempt to remember something other than her name.**

"**So J'yuutee ziondeh ting ju machet'te ir worl is fus'obeah iyaz atuad." She patted Teralyn's arm. "Senjai stoosh sakes, ir smadda ir iman cyaa." **

**Teralyn looked up at her curiously. She spoke in some language that the elf couldn't decipher. The blue woman could tell she was struggling to understand so she held up her finger as if asking Teralyn to wait a moment. Teralyn nodded.**

**It wasn't long until two figures climbed the steps and entered the hut. One was another woman; the other was a towering male. He looked down at her and Teralyn immediately recognized the dazzling blue eyes. **

"**Senjai, ju iyaz wha is fus'obeah." The first woman told him. "Han deh scam."**

**The male nodded and crouched in front of the elf. "You okay, mon?"**

"**Y-yes." Teralyn answered; somewhat surprised that he spoke her language.**

"**What be yo' name?" He bore a thick, exotic accent.**

"**Teralyn."**

"**Teralyn." The two females confirmed.**

"**I be Senjai." He pointed to the first woman. "That be Sharana, 'de village shaman." Then he pointed to the woman still by the entrance. "That be Doga, Sharana's sista'." **

"**Nice to meet you all." She cracked a small smile.**

"**You been sleepin' for days now. You fell off da bird and landed in our pond." Senjai explained. "I pulled ya outta de water and Sharana here took to healin' ya."**

"**Thank you." She murmured, recalling the agonizing moments, piecing together the broken parts of memory.**

"**Where you from?" **

"**I-I can't remember. I can't really recall anything before I fell." She flushed with color.**

**Senjai studied her for a moment. He realized she was embarrassed to have lost her memory. "Dat okay, at least ya know yo name." He chuckled.**

**Sharana stood and spoke to her two companions, Teralyn concluded that she was asking Senjai what she had said.**

"**Noh dif'us whutless machette." Senjai said to her.**

**The shaman woman's eyes covered Teralyn from head to foot, as if she were deciding on something to do with the elf. "Skam duti deh ackee tor craaueh****wassa sca duti deh noh fus duti iman fu iman fu noh siame." Sharana said smiling at Teralyn. "Cyaa Doga." She said to the other woman and they both walked out.**

**Teralyn waited for Senjai to speak. "Sharana say dat you can stay here in dis village as long as ya want, but ya gotta understan' our rules." Teralyn nodded. "We be da Shatterspear Trolls. Our tribe is all dat be here. We be small and hidden to escape de wars and hatred dat has spread round de world. An' we wanna keep it hidden. So when you be ready to leave, Sharana will put a spell on ya to make ya forget de location of dis village. We don't let a lotta outsiders stay here, but since ya lost yo mem'ry an' all, Sharana be lettin' ya stay, so be grateful. Now I'mma let ya rest up, when yo ready, get dressed an' I can show ya around."**

**Teralyn bowed her head. "Thank you for your kindness."**

**Senjai smiled, bowed and left her in peace. **

**Teralyn looked around the hut. She saw the incense burning, slowly forming to ash. She noticed her armor placed in an open trunk. She stood up, her legs wobbled as they flexed the muscles that hadn't been used for days. She gained her balance and approached the trunk. She ran her fingers over the leather breastplate. It was firm and was decorated with a green coloring and gold trim. Teralyn glanced around to make sure no one was peeking at her, and then she took off the robe and fit her chest piece over her head and pulled it down snug against her chest. It was a comfortable fit and suited her green hair. She found the matching pants, boots and gloves in the trunk and put them on as well. She admired the coordination as she looked down at herself. Then she spotted the staff. It seemed to be conjured from the wood of an ancient tree with a winding vine spreading across the length of it. She picked it up and a memory flashed through her mind. She was somewhere dark with a canopy of trees blocking the smallest ray of sun. She was holding the staff and bashing a bear with it. The memory left her almost instantly. She didn't think much of the brief recollection, killing bears wasn't anything important she figured. She strapped the staff to her back and tied up her hair with a ribbon she found with her armor.**

**Teralyn stepped out of the hut. The village was beautiful. It was like nothing she had ever seen. They were completely surrounded by endless mountains. There was a small pond in the center and a cascading water fall that ran down the side of the mountains. The huts were placed in an unordered fashion. There was a bridge that went over the stream and led to more huts. The décor was unorganized and looked sloppy to the untrained eye, but it was done with care. There were paintings and masks around the huts, large drums and enchanted lights that hung on string. Teralyn was mesmerized by the peculiar, yet beautiful Shatterspear Village.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Way of the Shatterspear

**Teralyn couldn't imagine ever finding a paradise like this on her own. She only wished she knew where it was. She knew she had to be in Azeroth, it was very unlikely she was on another planet. She at least remembered that her home world was Azeroth. She also recalled the world being made up of two main continents, Eastern Kingdom and Kalimdor. She knew most trolls were from Kalimdor, but she thought there could be a possibility that they were in the Eastern Kingdom. She figured they were probably somewhere north, but it was hard to confirm due to the cold winds from the surrounding mountains. The more she looked around, the more she noticed there was no obvious way out of this village. The mountains were too high and slick to climb. Perhaps they had other means of leaving? **

**The elf realized that her gawking led to many curious eyes upon her. The troll citizens seemed to stop what they were doing to study her reactions. Teralyn pursed her lips. She wanted to talk to them and thank them for welcoming her, but she knew they would never understand.**

"**I thought you be restin'?" Teralyn heard the familiar voice; there was no mistaking since Senjai was the only one who could speak Common.**

"**How could I rest?" She smiled with excitement as she turned to him. "This place is beautiful."**

"**Yes it be." Teralyn could now see Senjai better. He seemed different from the other male trolls she spotted around the village. He was very tall, but he had the slight slouch that she confirmed most male trolls have. If he stood straight he would probably extend over seven feet. He wore clothes that were similar to the rest of the tribe's, consisting of hand stitched wool breeches and a decorated piece that hung over his chest. It wasn't considered a shirt, as it barely covered anything, it was more like an accessory, but most of the men wore them. His hair was jet black, gathered in a small tail that fell on his long muscled neck. His ears were long and pointed, much like her own. His skin seemed to be a lighter blue then the rest and his tusks were smaller than the average males. Then there was his eyes as blue as the sky. She knew he was unusual compared to the rest of the tribe and she was curious to find out what it was that made him different. **

"**How do you say 'thank you for letting me stay in your village' in Troll?" Teralyn asked him.**

"**Stoosh deh yahsoda fu duti fu ting craaueh." **

"**Wow, okay stoosh… stoosh deh yah-" She grumbled in frustration.**

**Senjai smiled and repeated it slower. "Stoosh deh yahsoda fu,"**

"**Stoosh deh yahsoda fu,"**

"**Duti fu ting craaueh." **

"**Duti fu ting craaueh." Teralyn giggled instinctively. **

"**Good job." He said chuckling at her strange accent she spoke in when she spoke Troll.**

**A few of the tribe members gathered when they saw she wanted to announce something. She pronounced each word singly so not to make a mistake. "Stoosh deh yahsoda fu duti fu ting craaueh."**

**Some citizens smiled, some giggled at the stranger's attempt to speak their language, and others were polite and bowed in respect. **

**Teralyn had a proud smile spread across her face as she turned back to Senjai. The troll seemed to chuckle under his breath. **

"**What?" Teralyn's smile widened and color flushed her cheeks.**

"**Nut'in." Senjai waved his hand as if to dismiss her curiosity.**

"**Tell me." The elf placed her palms on her hips.**

**Senjai chuckled again. "Yo' accent just be off a bit. Sounds funny."**

**Her cheeks reddened even more. "You know, you have a thick accent too."**

"**Hey, you da one dat lost yo' mem'ry, how do ya know dat it's not you dat has de accent?"**

**Teralyn gave him a playful shove to the shoulder. "I haven't forgotten how to speak!"**

**They laughed together and it made Teralyn feel so welcomed and at home in this strange village.**

"**Come now," Senjai said after their laughter mellowed, "I can show ya 'round de village."**

**Teralyn nodded eagerly and began following him. He pointed out Sharana's hut which had colored smoke billowing from it. Teralyn noticed large drums and instruments, Senjai told her they were for celebrations and he pointed out the area where they performed their ritualistic dancing. They crossed the bridge and Senjai went on introducing her, showing her the features of his village. Eventually, he led her to a small cave where large inscribed stone tablets were placed in a memorial fashion.**

"**What do they mean?" Teralyn asked, running her fingers over the smooth carved stone.**

**Senjai told her they spoke of their past. A reminder of why they fled from the Gurubashi after Hakkar was destroyed. He continued to tell her that his people often go to this place to give thanks for everything they have been blessed with. **

"**Our beautiful village, our simple but unified lifestyle, everythin' we have now we owe to da first Shatterspears dat escaped the Gurubashi tribe." **

**Teralyn was completely engrossed in Senjai's story. "That's amazing." She told him. "How did the first Shatterspears find an exquisite place like this?"**

"**No one really knows." He said with a shrug. "De oldest of our tribe has kept it a secret to everyone."**

"**So no one ever really leaves?"**

**Senjai shook his head. "No one ever has reason ta leave. We've got everythin' we need here. We got fish in da lake, we breed sheep an' pigs, we grow herbs an' get a fresh supply of water from de fall." He pointed to the endless waterfall. **

**As Teralyn looked up, she noticed the sun was already beginning to set. **

"**Are ya hungry?" Senjai asked her. **

"**Starved actually." She replied with a smile. **

**Senjai led her to his own hut. It was like most others, the only difference was the blue and silver shield he had propped against the side. Teralyn didn't pay it much mind. She sat down on the rug next to a small table. Senjai began mixing up some kind of food in an old cauldron. **

"**So ya get any recollection today?" He asked her while he stirred.**

**She sighed. "No."**

"**Don' worry, it'll come back to ya." **

**Senjai began talking about how he learned to cook as he continued to stir. He told her that he got tired of depending on other people to cook his food so he learned on his own. This made Teralyn a little uneasy to try his food.**

**He placed a bowl in front of her. It smelled delicious and the elf was too hungry to pass up even a foul smelling dish. She dipped the wooden spoon in, picking up a small chunk of meat and a brown colored broth. She ate it without hesitation. It was some kind of fish stew, but it was divine. Teralyn had to hold back so not to scarf down the entire bowl in one gulp. **

**She decided to strike conversation to avoid embarrassing herself by inhaling the soup. "So what do your people use for money? Do you have gold here?" Gold was something she recalled automatically. **

**Senjai shook his head. "We have no currency here. We harvest what we can from de' livestock and our natural resources and we hand dem out evenly among de tribe. Everyone has jobs, dey do de jobs, dey get deir rations."**

**Even though she was restraining herself, she still finished before Senjai. "That was great." She said as she leaned back, sinking into a full stomach euphoria. **

"**Tanks 'mon." He replied between gulps. **

**After her food settled and Senjai finished his meal, Teralyn realized she was very tired. Senjai must've noticed her eyes drooping because he said something about her getting some sleep and he led her to her assigned hut, which was only a few yards from Senjai's. **

"**Thank you for dinner." She murmured sleepily. **

"**No problem." He smiled at her and left her to collapse on her cot.**

**To be continued... **


End file.
